This invention relates to a structure which enables one member to pivot with respect to another member, and more particularly, it relates to a hinge structure which is commonly referred to as a pinless hinge.
Some of the problems associated with known pinless hinges are that they are generally expensive to produce and generally do not provide a flush or neat appearance.